Waiting Our Childs
by uchanbaek
Summary: [Chanbaek oneshoot Marriage life] [SEQUEL RED LIPSTICK] Chanyeol sangat khawatir saat menunggu Baekhyun istrinya akan melahirkan. / "YAA! AKU MAU MELAHIRKAN! ASTAGA—YA TUHAN SAKIT SEKALI."/ "YAAA AKKH—BAEK SAKIT. " /"CHANYEOL KEPALAMU!"/ GS! RnR? ;;


**Waiting Our Childs**

**Exofanfiction**

**||Chanbaek||T++||Marriage life||**

**||romance||drama||humor||**

**Warning :**

**||GS|dirty talk||**

**Disclaimer **

**Story belong to uchanbaek and all chara belong to god.**

**((SEQUEL RED LIPSTICK))**

**Requested by channyeol**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"YA! PARK CHANYEOOOL!"

Aku berlari tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mendengar suara melengking istriku;Baekhyun , yang meneriakiku.

Aku bisa melihat dari arah pintu kamar Baekhyun yang sedang memegangi perut buncitnya dan merintih kesakitan.

"YAA! AKU MAU MELAHIRKAN! ASTAGA—YA TUHAN SAKIT SEKALI." Ia meringis sekali lagi, menahan sakit. Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sakitnya seorang ibu yang akan melahirkan, tapi aku yakin itu sakit sekali.

Aku segera menghampirinya dan menuntun Baekhyun. Meletakan tangannya untuk melingkar di bahuku dan tanganku sendiri sudah dengan manis bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Kau kemana saja sih? Kau tahu aku mau melahirkan, kau malah pergi keluar." Dia mengomel dan sesekali merintih menahan sakitnya.

"Tadi aku habis memanggil taksi. Ayo taksinya sudah datang."

"Ah~ ya ampun ini sakit sekali Chanyeol. Rasanya aku mau mati kesakitan."

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan Baek. Lagian ini kan bukan kali pertamanya kau mau melahirkan—"

"Ya! Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Bahkan ini lebih sakit dari pada saat aku akan melahirkan HanByeol dulu."

Ia memotong ucapanku dan mengomel lagi. Tangannya yang bertengger di bahuku menarik telinga ku dengan keras. Aku meringis. Ini sakit sekali, tapi mungkin tidak sesakit apa yang di rasakan baekhyun saat ini. Dan kupikir mungkin setelah ini telingaku akan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Kami masuk mobil dan duduk di belakang. Aku memang sengaja memanggil taksi karena tidak mau kejadian saat Baekhyun akan melahirkan Hanbyeol—dulu—terulang lagi. Kami hampir kecelakaan karena Baekhyun yang terus menjambak rambutku dan meneriakiku sampai konsentrasiku buyar.

Seperti sekarang Baekhyun melakukannya lagi. Dia menjerit kesakitan dan menjadikan rambutku menjadi sasarannya untuk di jambak. Sebelah tanganku ia gigit kuat-kuat.

Aku hanya bisa meringis, sesekali menenangkannya dan mengusap perutnya lembut dengan tanganku yang tidak ia jadikan sasaran untuk di gigit.

"Sabar Baek sabar. Baby —jangan terlalu menyakiti Umma ya. Kasian umma kesakitan."

"Chanyeol. Ini sakit. Aku—aku tidak kuaaat. YAAA AAKHH—"

"YAAA AKKH—BAEK SAKIT. " Aakh. Lagi, dia menjambak rambutku lagi i saat perutnya berkontraksi setelah tadi jambakannya yang mulai mengendur.

"LEBIH SAKIT AKU — INI SEMUA SALAHMU!"

Aku hanya pasrah. Baekhyun memang selalu anarkis.

"Tuan—apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang supir dengan nada yang begitu khawatir.

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Tugasmu hanya membawa kami cepat kerumah sakit dengan selamat!" bentakku. Maafkan aku pak, kupikir aku benar-benar emosi.

.

.

Kami sampai di rumah sakit dan langsung di sambut oleh beberapa perawat dan juga dokter Jung yang merupakan dokter kandungan Baekhyun selama dia hamil.

Baekhyun segera di pindahkan ke ranjang dorong (?) dan segera di bawa ke ruang bersalin. Sepanjang menuju ruang bersalin aku hanya bisa memegangi tangannya yang mencekram tanganku dengan kuat.

Kau harus sabar sayang.

Kau pasti bisa.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menangis melihat wajahnya yang sedari tadi begitu kesakitan. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak melakukan hal itu.

Ada perasaan khawatir dan takut yang menyelimuti ku. Aku takut kejadian dulu saat melahirkan HanByeol, Baekhyun sampai koma beberapa hari. Salah satu alasan kenapa Baekhyun sangat menyayangi HanByeol dan sangat terpukul saat anak pertama kami meninggal dunia.

Maka dari itu pula , aku begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Dia yang sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk melahirkan anakku dan juga bertahan demi aku dan anak kami.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dan benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya.

Aku mengecupi tangan lentik Baekhyun yang pucat dan terakhir mendaratkan ciuman di keningnya. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar pucat juga.

"Kau pasti bisa kali ini sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan saat ia benar-benar masuk ke ruang bersalin.

.

.

Aku duduk di kursi tunggu tepat di samping pintu masuk ruangan yang di masuki Baekhyun. Dari dalam aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar ia berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

"YAAA! CHANYEOL BRENGSEK—AKHH—INI SEMUA SALAHMU BODOH—AKH!"

"KAU YANG ENAK—UKH KENAPA AKU YANG SAKIT,"

"Nyonya tenang! Tarik nafas."

"UGGHH—INI SAKIT DOKTER! INI SEMUA SALAH CHANYEOL! IA YANG MEMBUATKU HAMIL."

Aku tersenyum tipis saat mendengar Baekhyun yang menyalahkanku. Memang siapa lagi yang mau ia salahkan kalau bukan aku? Ya karena aku suaminya, tentu saja aku juga yang membuat ia mengandung anakku.

Disaat seperti ini, aku jadi teringat bagaimana saat awal bulan Baekhyun hamil. Saat itu aku ataupun Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dia hamil.

Ia memang sering marah-marah padaku. Menuduhku macam-macam, seperti berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menuduhku karena Pada malam saat perusahaan kami sedang mengadakan sebuah pesta keberhasilan proyek baru aku pulang dengan di antar Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin. Jongin yang sedang mabuk berat ia tertidur cukup lelap di kursi penumpang di belakang, jadi kemungkinan saat Baekhyun melihatku dia tidak melihat Jongin.

Dan yeah setelah aku masuk rumah, dia langsung melempariku dengan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia mengunci kamar dari dalam dan membiarkan aku tidur di ruang tengah.

Keesokan paginya, aku mendapati Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru. Ia lalu muntah, mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Aku khawatir, jelas saja. Dan langsung menyusulnya ke kamar mandi.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil memijit leher belakangnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Jawabnya dingin dan langsung mencuci mulutnya dan kembali ke kamar.

Aku tahu, Baekhyun pasti marah besar. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Menjelaskan padanya itu percuma saja, Baekhyun tidak akan mendengar apapun yang aku katakan. Dan kupikir aku harus benar-benar harus meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskannya.

Seharian Baekhyun terus mengurung dirinya di kamar, dia bahkan tidak makan ataupun sekedar mengambil susu strawberry kesukaannya (yang tidak pernah ia lewatkan untuk tidak meminumnya satu hari saja). Jelas saja itu membuatku khawatir. Berulang kali aku mengetuk pintu kamar tapi tidak ada sautan. Biasanya Baekhyun akan melemparkan ke benda-benda ke arah pintu sambil berteriak, tapi kali ini tidak.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memgambil kunci duplikat dan membuka pintu kamar. Baekhyun sedang terbaring di ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Aku mendekat sambil membawa roti dan juga susu. Wajah Baekhyun tampak begitu pucat. Setelah ku check ternyata Baekhyun demam tinggi.

Seharian itu aku merawatnya dan meminta Kyungsoo hari itu juga untuk menjelaskan perihal kesalahpahaman Baekhyun. Biasanya saat sedang sakit Baekhyun mudah luluh.

Ia meminta maaf pada ku dan juga Kyungsoo sesaat setelah Kyungsoo menjelaskannya. Aku tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ekspresi malu (mungkin) Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo saat itu. Dan sungguh aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

"AKKH—YA TUHAN—"

Kembali, jeritan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku melihat jam tangan. Huh, baru 15 menit. Kenapa rasanya lama sekali. Aku benar-benar khawatir padanya saat ini. Ia benar-benar sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi kelahiran buah hati kami.

Tuhan tolong selamatkan istri dan juga anakku.

"SUSU STRAWBERRY KU! KIMCHI SPAGETI KYUNGSOO—AKH AKU INGIN MEMAKANNYA LAGI."

Aku hampir tertawa saat mendengar Baekhyun menyebutkan makanan-makanan yang ia sukai. Dia memang benar-benar tidak berubah. Mulutnya memang tidak pernah bisa di control. Dia selalu menyebutkan apapun yang ia pikirkan saat itu juga. Mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sedang memikirkan makanan-makanan itu.

"PIZZA—!"

Soal Baekhyun yang menyebutkan kimchi spageti itu karena ia benar-benar menyukai kimchi spageti buatan Kyungsoo. Dulu saat Kyungsoo menengok Baekhyun yang sakit (setelah ia salah paham), Kyungsoo membawakan kimchi spageti ke rumah kami. Baekhyun bahkan pernah merengek saat tengah malam ingin makan itu dan membuatku harus berepot-repot menelepon Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya masak kimchi di tengan malam. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak dan yeah kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana kalau permintaan Baekhyun tidak di turuti, dia bisa mengamuk padaku.

"Kau sudah menelepon Kyungsoo?" tanyanya setelah selesai mandi karena aktivitas bercinta kami.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan memperhatikannya yang sedang berganti baju. Wow Baekhyun begitu sexy dan benar-benar bisa membuat penisku berdiri hanya gara-gara gerakan sensualnya yang sedang memakai piyama.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ranjang sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Mandi sana! Kau bau sperma. Nanti bagaimana kita akan mengambil kimchinya dari rumah Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisa kita ketahuan habis bercinta."

Aku hanya mendengus kasar. Lalu turun dari ranjang.

"Kau ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau ketahuan? Kita kan sudah menikah."

Aku merasakan sebuah bantal yang mengenai punggungku.

"Tetap saja itu memalukan!"

Aku melanjutkan langkahku ke kamar mandi. Percuma saja jika berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Aku tetap akan kalah. Atau aku yang menang tapi selajutnya dia yang memukulku karena tidak terima. Aku lagi-lagi hanya pasrah saja.

Jika kalian berpikir aku adalah tipe suami yang takut pada istri, kalian salah besar.

Bukan.

Aku Bukan aku tipe suami yang takut pada istri. Aku hanya ingin membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Nanti juga dia luluh sendiri.

Terkadang aku merasa aneh. Disaat jam tengah malam Baekhyun masih ingin makan makanan yang lumayan berat. Toh setiap pagi dia akan muntah. Dan kenapa pula yang ia inginkan malah kimchi spageti buatan Kyungsoo.

"Baek, kau membuatku tidak enak pada Kyungsoo. Kita benar-benar merepotkannya. Kenapa kau malah ingin kimchi spageti buatan Kyungsoo sih? Kita kan bisa beli."

"Aku hanya ingin—sangat-sangat ingin Chanyeol. Kau tidak kasian padaku ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kita tidak seharusnya merepotkan Kyungsoo. Kita bisa memintanya besok."

"Tapi aku inginnya sekarang!"

Aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku saat ini ia tengah cemberut.

"Kau sedang hamil, ya?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa pertanyaan itu yang terlontar dari bibirku. Hanya saja, kupikir Baekhyun memang sedang hamil.

"APA?!" Dia membelalakan matanya sambil menatapku terkejut.

"Kau hamil?" Ulangku.

"Hamil?"

"Ya. Kau tahu, saat kau sedang mengandung Hanbyeol dulu kau juga seperti ini. Sering marah-marah, menginginkan ini dan itu, morning sick dan—"

"Dan apa?"

"Payudaramu sedikit membesar—AKH" ia memukul kepalaku setelah aku mengatakan itu.

"Ya! Jangan berbicara kotor."

"Aish. Aku kan hanya mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan." Aku mengusap kepalaku. Pukulan Baekhyun benar-benar bisa menunjukan kalau dulu ia mantan atlit beladiri. Ck, ini benar-benar sakit.

Baekhyun diam. Dia sedang berpikir. Aku terus berkonsetrasi menyetir. Yeah, setidaknya membiarkan dia berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Kita harus memeriksanya besok." Ucapku akhirnya dan di balasan anggukan.

Kalian tahu, bagaimana ekspresi bahagia Baekhyun saat ia benar-benar postif hamil. Ia menangis bahagia dan memeluk ku erat. Aku saja hampir menangis karena terlalu bahagia. Yeah, ku harap dengan kehamilannya dia bisa sedikit menghilangkan kesedihannya atas kehilangan HanByeol.

"YAAA! PARK CHANYEOL UHHH KAU DIMANA?! AKU INGIN MELIHATMU!"

Aku sontak berdiri dari dudukku saat Baekhyun menjerit memanggil namaku. Aku mengintip lewat jendela kecil disana dan hanya mendapati beberapa orang perawat dan juga dokter Jung yang sedang berusaha membantu kelahiran anak kami.

"CHANYEOL!—" 

Dia terus menjerit-jerit memanggil namaku. Aku meringis, merasakan sesak di dadaku. Harusnya disaat dia kesakitan seperti ini aku ada di sampingnya, memberi dia semangat.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena dokter Jung menyuruhku menunggu di luar.

Aku kembali duduk. Meremas rambut karena merasa frustasi.

Aku takut, takut sekali.

Ya Tuhan, tolong kuatkan istriku.

Selamatkan dia dan anakku. Kumohon.

Aku begitu mencintai mereka, ku mohon ya Tuhan.

"CHANYEOL-AH HEUUNG—AKU INGIN MELIHATMU!"

"Dokter jung aku ingin Chanyeol ada disini….."

Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Baekhyun yang sedikit serak dan kelelahan tadi meminta pada dokter Jung untuk memintaku masuk ke dalam.

"Tapi Nyonya—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU PANGGIL CHANYEOL—AKKHHHH"

Apa Baekhyun sebegitu inginnya bertemu denganku? Aku terharu sekali. Ia benar-benar membutuhkanku di sampingnya. Astaga—Baekhyun….bahkan dulu saat ia sedang hamil mungkin sekitar 3 minggu usia kandungannya sebelum kami tahu bahwa Baekhyun hamil ia tidak sudi melihatku.

Waktu itu aku ingat sekali, sepulang kerja sekitar pukul setengah delapan malam, aku melihat Baekhyun sedang di dapur. Lantas aku menyusulnya dan memeluknya.

Tapi yang membuatku heran adalah Baekhyun yang hanya menatap wajahku dingin dan selanjutnya mendorong dadaku menjauhinya.

"Baek, kau kenapa?" Aku pikir Baekhyun pasti salah paham lagi gara-gara wanita. Jadi aku langsung bertanya.

Aku mencoba memeluknya lagi yang tengah menatapku masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Jangan dekati aku!"

Aku terdiam ketika dia membentakku. Dia lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dan kembali muntah-muntah. Sedangkan aku masih mematung, merasa heran.

"Baek—kau?"

"Jangan dekatiku aku! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

"Baek tapi—"

"Jaga jarak sejauh 5 meter. Aku muak denganmu."

Tidak ingin melihatku? Muak denganku? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Baekhyun benar-benar aneh.

Setelah itu, aku menyusul Baekhyun. Berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tersebut.

"Baek, kau kenapa? Apa kau salah paham lagi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak aku tidak salah paham." Baekhyun menjawab dari dalam kamar.

"Lalu kenapa tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja melihat wajah idiotmu aku muak. Dan saat mencium bau tubuhmu aku jadi mual dan ingin muntah."

Aku terdiam setelah dia mengatakan itu. Sedikit sakit hati, tapi…

"Maaf Chanyeol. Aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi sungguh aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu. Maafkan aku, kau jangan marah ya?" dia berkata lagi dengan nada yang lembut dan juga…ehm merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi apa malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengamu?"

"Tidak. Kau harus jaga jarak denganku."

"Tapi aku merindukanmu Baekhyun-nie…."

Aku mencoba merayunya. Yeah, memang saat ini aku sedang rindu 'Tidur' dengan Baekhyun. Sungguh, ini sudah 2 hari semenjak kami terakhir melakukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau phone sex?" Baekhyun member saran.

Aku sempat terdiam mencoba berpikir. Phone sex? Yasudah, itu tidak buruk kupikir.

Jadi malam itu aku harus puas hanya dengan phone sex bersama Baekhyun tentu saja. Yah, hanya dengan mendengar suara desahannya saja atau mendengar dia berbicara kotor mengenai bagaimana penisku menghujami lubangnya aku bisa klimaks beberapa kali.

Sayang sekali spermaku yang seharusnya bisa saja menjadi bakal anak ku dan Baekhyun nanti harus terbuang dan berceceran di depan pintu kamar kami.

Baekhyun benar-benar bisa membuatku gila hanya dengan suaranya dan membayangkan tubuh putih mulusnya yang berkeringat bergerak di bawahku. Wajahnya yang manis dan memerah dengan bibir tipisnya yang terbuka lalu melantunkan namaku itu sungguh menggairahkan.

Dan kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaanku setelah itu. Hanya terduduk lemas di depan pintu kamar sambil memegang penis ku yang menegang walau sudah mengeluarkan berjuta-juta sperma.

Hah, Ini benar-benar gila.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun marah besar karena aku tidak membersihkan sisa kegiatanku tadi malam. Ia menyuruhku membersihkannya dan seluruh isi rumah juga harus di bersihkan. Jadi sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalan dia untuk memperbudakku seharian. Belum lagi dia yang menyuruhku untuk memakai masker dan kacamata hitam supaya wajahku tidak terlalu jelas diliatnya.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya pasrah….dari pada ia terus mual melihaku kan?

Jangan lupakan Baekhyun juga memakai masker dan kacamata hitamnya juga. Ia bilang tidak ingin mencium Bau tubuhku yang membuatnya mual.

Dan, kami melakukan rutinitas itu selama seminggu penuh.

Hah. Benar-benar konyol bukan?

"Tuan park, Nyonya park menyuruhmu masuk kedalam."

Aku terkejut saat salah seorang perawat menepuk pundakku dan sukses membuyarkan lamunanku tentang kejadian konyol itu.

Perawat tadi menyerahkan baju biru yang biasa di gunakan ketika dokter-dokter atau para perawat akan memasuki ruang operasi. Aku juga menggunakan masker dan sarung tangan, ini demi menjaga kesterilan.

Kami masuk kedalam. Aku bisa melihat Baekhyun sempat tersenyum. Bulir keringat yang satu persatu turun dari wajah pucat dan cantiknya saat ini.

"Chanyeol….." Ia bergumam.

Aku mendekat dan langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Ia kembali menjerit kesatitan dan memperkuatan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya. Aku kasian pada Baekhyun, dia pasti sangat kesakitan.

Ya tuhan…Baekhyun kau harus kuat sayang. Demi aku, kau dan anak kita. Demi keluarga kecil kita.

"CHANYEOL UUUHH KEPALAMU."

Aku sempat tersentak saat Baekhyun meminta kepalaku. Yeah, dia ingin menjambak rambutku. Aku lagi-lagi hanya pasrah dan menunduk, membiarkan dia menjambak-jambak rambutku.

Aku tidak apa-apa kalau dia merasa baikan saat menjambak rambutku, aku rela kepalaku botak karena rambutku copot.

Asal Baekhyun-ku baik-baik saja.

"UHHHH—"

Ia terus menjerit dan menjerit. Disini aku hanya bisa meringis. Sakit yang aku rasakan pada kepalaku tidak akan seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini.

"AAAKKKHHHH"

Dan jeritan Baekhyun terakhir yang di barengi dengan suara tangis bayi benar-benar membuatku menangis. Jambakan tangan Baekhyun pada rambutku mengendur. Dia sedang mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Aku bisa melihat Baekhyun tersenyum amat manis.

"Kau berhasil sayang….." bisikku dan mengecup kening serta pipinya. Dokter jung sempat memperlihatkan anakku. Dia perempuan lagi dan sangat cantik. Kupikir matanya sangat mirip Baekhyun, mata sipitnya.

Setelah itu Dokter jung membersihkan bayi kami.

Aku dan Baekhyun hanya memperhatikannya dan tangan kami saling bertautan.

"Akh…"

Baekhyun kembali meringis.

Aku menatapnya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"AKKH…..Chanyeol…sakit…."

Dokter Jung yang mendengar ringisan Baekhyun yang cukup keras membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membersihkan anakku. Dia menyerahkan anakku pada perawat, dan menghampiri kami lagi.

"Nyonya Park….kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Dokter Jung.

"AKKHHH—DOKTER SAKIT!"

Aku memasang wajah yang benar-benar khawatir. Astaga, Baekhyun kau kenapa?

Dokter Jung mengecheck kea rah selangkangan Baekhyun dan…

"Astaga Bayinya kembar. Perawat—Nyonya Park akan melahirkan lagi."

Aku tersentak. Apa kembar? Bayiku kembar?

Ya tuhan terima kasih. Kau langsung menganugerahi kamu bayi kembar.

Aku melihat beberapa perawat kembali mengerumuni Baekhyun dan membantu dokter jung menyiapkan alat-alatnya lagi setelah tadi hampir di beresi.

"CHANYEOL KEPALAMU!"

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Haloooo!

Ini bisa di bilang bayaran aku atas request dari **Channyeol. **gimana nih? Ini ide yang keluar dari otakku pas liat baek gendong anak terus Chanyeol di sampingnya ^^ pasti gak sesuai apa yang kamu harapin ya? Hehehe maaf ya c: atau kalau masih belum puas aku bikini yang lain (?)

Ini juga bisa di bilang sequel dari Red lipstick yeaaah c: Hahahahahahah sumpah akhirnya tercapai juga bikin karakter Baekhyun istri yang galak, cemburuan, egois dan yeah Chanyeol yang takut sama istrinya (?) heheheh

Semoga seneng deh ya sama ff ini :3 sebenernya aku ga terlalu jago bikin ff yang POV cast ini -_- dan ini hasilnya jelek banget. Bahasanya amburadul, karena kupikir aku masih belajar

Ini gak gak ada NC nya tapi aku masukin ke rated M karena menurutku ada beberapa yang rada dewasa. Kaya phone sex? Walau gak secara detail aku jelasin tapi tetep aja aku pikir ini rating nya dewasa T^T

Heum, Ditunggu REVIEW nya yan :3 biar semangat^^ siapa tau aku nemu ide buat sequel wkakakak


End file.
